Hogwarts Rose
by Puck Silverbreeze
Summary: HP AU Spin off from addventure thread. Harry and Kodachi are twins. Many secrets. Unsure about pairings yet. HHr RKodachi?
1. Author Note Expainations

Author Note

This fic is my own spin off of a thread on http/addventure.bast-enterprises.de/

Due to the fact that the beginning chapters are not my own work, they will be as short or long as the original post. And as unedited as I can have it on I will keep everything I can from the post that doesn't break up the story line so that the original writers on the thread can get their dues. As addventure.bast is a round robin type of site, it will be very clear when the chapters become my personal twist.


	2. A Rose at Hogwarts

A Rose at Hogwarts: A Rose at Hogwarts Episode 4108 by Thrythlind

Kodachi Kuno stared around in confusion at the train station. The letter said platform nine and three-quarters and she had neglected to ask how to reach that location, simply assuming that it was some obscure European ordering system.

That is until, of course, she found herself situated between platforms nine and ten without any sign of a platform nine and three-quarters.

Asking the various people around her was proving less than useful. They simply assumed she didn't speak English very well and pointed to the platform sign and then left, or else got really annoyed.

Kodachi continued looking around in confusion, and some trepidition, worried that she'd miss the train. She nervously sat down and decided to let out the pet snake, a small boa, she had acquired, which caused a lot of people to avoid her.

Then came her salvation.

"Excuse me, can you direct me to platform nine and three-quarters?" an English boy asked a few feet away.


	3. Once more from the top

A Rose at Hogwarts: Once more from the top... Episode 4134 by Thrythlind

THRYTHLIND's Note (...apologies to Brian Drozd for the title)

"Excuse me, can you direct me to platform nine and three-quarters," someone asked nearby. Kodachi looked up to see a boy about her age talking to one of the conductors.

"Platform nine and three-quarters?" the adult said. "Think you're being funny do you?" He shook his head irritably and walked on. The boy turned and saw her with her collection of books and things, almost identical to his,

"Excuse me, are you looking for the Hogwarts Express as well?" the boy asked, and hesitated on noticing the snake draped over her shoulders.

"Do you think I should tell him I'm lost too?" Kodachi asked the snake in what she had thought was Japanese. So she was rather surprised when Harry answered.

"Oh, we're in the same boat then aren't we?" Harry asked. "Excuse me, what was your name?"

Kodachi blinked for a moment, surprised that the boy knew Japanese. Which he didn't, of course, Kodachi just hadn't figured out that she was speaking Parseltongue, not Japanese or English.

"Kodachi..." she hestitated, not wanting to use a name her brother might eventually track down. Then she remembered the name of the house line she supposedly belonged to. "...Hecate. Kodachi Hecate."

"Same every year," a woman was saying walking past them. "Packed with muggles."


	4. Getting onto the Platform

A Rose at Hogwarts: Getting onto the Platform Episode 4196 by Lionheart 

"Muggles?" Harry breathed, surprised to hear the word.

"Is that something special?" Kodachi asked, noting his interest.

Harry turned back to her with a grin. "It's the wizard word for non-magic folk. Whoever is saying it has got to be a witch. That means they'll know where the train is!"

Eleven-year-old Kodachi leapt to her feet, carrying the motion up to clear the heads of those around her by three feet, then landing lightly again by Harry's side. "It was a woman with red hair who said it?" She confirmed, she hadn't really been paying attention. When Harry nodded, she pointed and pushed off with her cart. "She went this way."

They caught them in only a few steps. If Harry'd been alone he'd have been onto them right away, but he was glad Kodachi was there. Even if she didn't know any better than him how to get onto the train she was company. At least he wasn't alone.

The woman he supposed was a witch was talking to four boys and a girl, all with flaming red hair. The boys had trunks like Harry's and one of them had an owl, so he grew more confident with each step this was the right sort of bunch, and he whispered the same to Kodachi. "I think these are the right sort. Do you see their baggage? Alot like ours, don't you think?"

His companion nodded, studying them intently and inwardly cursing her short height. When the group they were following stopped, Kodachi and her companion stopped also, just within hearing range to overhear what the woman said. When the woman sent her oldest son first, a crowd of tourists cut in between cutting off Harry's view, but Kodachi simply leapt to the top of a nearby station sign and perched there.

She watched a moment, then hopped back down beside the stunned Harry, reporting. "He went straight at the wall, walked into the bricks, and disappeared."

"It's got to be magic." Harry concluded.

Kodachi demured the obvious answer. "But is there a magic word or something to make it work?"

The boy bit his lip. He didn't know. Hagrid hadn't told him, hadn't told him anything of how to get onto the platform. "There's only one thing, then. We've got to ask."

Kodachi agreed, and pushed her cart after Harry's as the boy closed the distance and said to the plump woman, "Excuse me."

"Hello, dears," the woman returned, frankly stunning Kodachi with her friendliness - a trait she had never much experienced, and here she was receiving it unasked, unearned, and completely out of nowhere. The woman went on to say, "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new this year as well." She indicated her youngest son, who nodded completely without fear.

Kodachi was reeling. She had never experienced anything of the sort. The closest she had ever come to this lack of hostility was Ranma, who barely tolerated her at best. Combine a family without natural affection, a harsh childhood, neighbors and schoolmates poisoned by their mothers with stories of her family and their foibles, and she had been on guard most of her life.

Here, not only had Harry accepted her without qualms, but this group of open, cheerful people was treating her as an innocent, harmless girl.

She'd fought battles, battles she knew she would always lose, fighting for scraps of attention of a man who'd only treated her with a gram of kindness. Her reaction to this flood was completely predictable.

She turned on 'sweet' mode, and determined to keep it on until she grew old and died, or something tried to come between her and this flood of kindness.

"Come on, dear," the woman prompted. "You've got a bit of a rush if we're to catch the train on time. Did you hear what I told your brother?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kodachi bobbed a curtsey, also not really thinking, and skipped with her cart before her onto the platform.


	5. Pretty Girl Kodachi

A Rose at Hogwarts: Pretty Girl Kodachi Episode 52478 by Lionheart 

Maximum cuteness was called for. Though it had been drilled into her on the tip of a whip, Kodachi knew manners, and ettiquette, and style. She knew them in all major cultures, half a dozen languages, every populated continent, and most prominent time periods. When her parents ran out of that which was relevent, they started with the irrelevent just to something to have something to do.

The fact that it was taught by lash made her loathe to use most of it except in mocking terms - but it was there.

Dipping into that well of politeness, Kodachi executed a flawless English curtsey while answering "Yes, ma'am," just because that was the right thing to say to cover the gaff of having paid minimum heed to the question. But she had heard enough, and Harry's cart was just disappearing, so she followed it with her own, helplessly wondering and replaying the woman's words in her mind just in case a clue was dropped.

The information overheard while deep in thought was reassuring, so she stopped worrying about the barely-caught question and merely gave the wall a bit of a rush, skipping she was so happy.

In moments she was on the platform and simply beaming with joy, following Harry and rejoining him as he searched for an empty compartment.

Harry, for his part, smiled to see her rejoin him, glad to have the company. They had to skip the first few cars as too full, with people fighting over seats, and found an empty spot near the end. But even between them they couldn't lift their heavy trunks up the steps and into the compartment.

"Want a hand?" Cried one of the red-haired twins whom they'd followed through the wall, of the family so warm and open.

"Yes, please." Harry and Kodachi replied at once, Kodachi dropping another curtsey.

The twins gave her excessive courtesy an eye, then a shrug, and with their help the luggage was at last tucked away inside.

Kodachi takes Harry to thank the boy's mother, as is only the right thing to do in this sort of situation.


	6. Last of LionHeart Content

A Rose at Hogwarts: The Wiping of Sweat Episode 52482 by Lionheart 

For the universe, this was a tense moment. If Harry's scar was shown, news would be all over the train that the famous Harry Potter was on board moments after it was out of the station yard. That would lead to a run-in with Malfoy, and Harry's determination not to join house Slytherin - which determination put him in it's rival, Gryffindor.

Harry moved to wipe his sweat, and found Kodachi's elbow in his side, and she slipped him a frilly handkerchief, which he gratefully accepted, dabbed instead of wiped so his hair stayed more or less in place, and looked at the yellow sweat-spot on the cloth with chagrin. "Uh, look. Why don't I wash this and return it to you?"

Pleased at his manners, Kodachi accepted, then took him by the arm and led him off to where the boys went after they'd thanked them.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, willing to let himself be led but wanting to know where.

"Did you see those boys?"

"Yah, sure. They went this way. But didn't we already thank them?"

"We did. But their mother thinks they are rascals. That may be true, but they did us a favor and it is only right we tell their mother so."

"But why?" Harry wondered.

Kodachi smoothed her dress and looked him over once, finding him satisfactory. Boys this age always looked rumpled, as if their clothes never quite fit. "Because she probably only ever hears bad things about them."

"oh." Harry blinked, then they were there, intruding on the family.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" One of the twins teased as their mother used a kerchief to wipe a spot of dirt from her youngest boy.

"Excuse me," Kodachi pushed herself into the mess, dragging Harry with her to stand before the mother. "But we would like to thank you. These two boys helped us without being asked. It was ever so kind of them."

Both the twins blushed and looked away. Their mother stared at them in wonder, putting hands on both hips and scowling after a moment. "Fred, George, what prank did you pull on this girl?"

"Oh, they did nothing but behave like perfect gentlemen." Kodachi objected on their behalf. "They saw that we needed help getting our boxes on the train, and gave it. We just wanted to tell you how nice they were, that's all."

Harry nodded, saying, "That's right," something at a loss.

The mother looked puzzled for a moment, but could read no guilt in her boys, only their embarrassment. Having been tipped off, Harry could tell this probably was the first report of goodness she'd heard on them. The woman gave a great roll of her eyes and bent low, smiling to thank the reporting pair with warmth in her eyes, even if she didn't quite know to believe them. "Thank you for saying so."

"Good day." Kodachi curtseyed. It was archaic, but effective. Inspired by her example (she'd been on the button about the other thing) Harry bowed, also muttering the polite phrase.

"Oh, but you haven't told me your names." Mrs. Weasely objected.

Introductions come, but the misconception continues that Kodachi is Harry's sister.

"Hecate Kodachi." The girl replied, momentarily forgetting the proper order for family name and given name in this culture was different from Japan, in her distraction over seeing the oldest boy appear, already in Hogwarts robes, and wondering what the silver 'P' badge meant.

"Potter. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said himself in a rush, practically stepping on Kodachi's introduction, sounding to their ears as if he was finishing her sentence for her, and so her name would be Hecate Kodachi Potter, probably got her first name given after that ancient, and famous Greek Witch...

But that was if they thought about her at all. Once Harry's profoundly famous name was said nothing more could be understood until the babble died down under the train whistle and they all had to rush to their compartments.

Fred and George went with the pair to their seats, finally able to press a question that they had them to themselves. "Do you remember who You-Know-Who looks like?" They asked in eager relish.

Harry frowned. "Not really. All I remember is green light, and high-pitched laughter. It's not much of a memory."

"Cool!" The twins echoed, looking at each other and rising up. "We've got to tell our friends. Look us up at Hogwarts, Harry. We'll show you a great time." They vanished, rushing forward.

Kodachi smiled at her bench-mate. "Looks like you've found two friends."

"Yeah." Harry grinned. Friends, what a concept! And no wicked Dursleys around to say he couldn't get any! "Actually," he said, on a bit of sober reflection, looking at her closely. "Don't I have three?"

Kodachi blushed.

"Yes, Harry, I would like that very much."

The door slid open and the youngest redhead, Ron, came in.

Ron leaned in the door. "Oh, there you are? Do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full." Taking their nods at full value, he moved in and sat with them. "It was all we could do to keep Ginny off the train. She wanted to ride to Hogwarts with you, even told mum that she could borrow your sister's things 'til mum and dad could send her books."

Kodachi's eyes widened. If Harry had a sister, why wasn't she with him?

"I have a sister?" Harry asked, confirming the question.

"Blimey, you don't have to be ashamed about it. Look at all the brothers I've got. You don't have to be bashful."

"It's just..." Harry shook his head in wonder. "That I don't know much about my family. Only on my last birthday did I even learn how my parents died."

Ron's jaw dropped open. "Cor, is that true?"

Kodachi had already moved closer to Harry's side, taking his hand. Her mother had told her countless times the function of women was to soothe hurts and comfort feelings - but that was akin to an alcoholic telling his children not to drink while waving the bottle at them like a club. Still, the facts were there, if lacking in implementation.

She took Harry's hand and squeezed it. It was more difficult to do than it had once been to leap upon a man barely clothed, offering him her body (which never got taken, her attitude was downright scary back then), but the smile of gratitude she earned was worth it. It made her think this way of behaving may actually have worth to it, beyond manipulation value.

Percy, Ron's oldest sib still at school, shoved himself into their compartment. "Excuse me, but as a school prefect I'm required to send a letter ahead assuring everyone that the first years got on the train, but I'm afraid that I've forgotten the name of Harry's sister."

"Oh, this is Hecate Potter." Ron bubbled, having caught that part.

"Kodachi." The girl corrected.

"Oh?" Ron misunderstood. "So you go by your middle name, then? That's alright. Kodachi Potter, then."

"Right." Percy vanished out of the compartment.

Ron rose up to follow, vanishing with the words. "I'd best make sure he doesn't mispell it. I've seen your name on your bag, so it's alright. I'll take care of it." He shot off, so well used to old or second, third or even older hand-me-downs that he just automatically assumed the 'Potter' part of her bag had rubbed off long ago, or it was a relic from a grand-aunt who had mostly the same name or something. It had happened often enough to him, after all.

Harry and Kodachi looked at each other.

"They think I'm your sister?" Kodachi wondered.

Harry gave a helpless shrug. "For all I know, you could be."

Kodachi was about to disabuse him of the possibility, when she thought back to her family. They were crazy loons, the lot of them. It was entirely within the realm of possibility that she might've had extra sibs no one ever told her about because they'd been high on spiked Cheese Whiz at the time they'd sold him to cannibals, or misplaced one at an airport and it was never important enough to look, or something.

Contrarywise, what if she was adopted? Or kidnapped? Or just bought from a black market child dealer because having their own proved too difficult or inconvenient? Considering how wacky her parents were generally such a thing was well within the realm of probablility, and how would she know if such a thing had happened? It was hard enough getting them to reveal they'd replaced the traps on the bathroom door or which of the kitchen cupboard knobs released a hail of poisoned spikes today.

Harry noticed her pause and she turned to him somewhat apologetically. "I'm sorry. I can't say for certain it might not be true." Thinking back upon the letter, she added. "They already appear to know more about my lineage than I did. Perhaps it is true, and we just didn't know it?"

"Wow." Harry sat heavily back in his seat.

He'd thought he'd had enough surprises already today.

"Excuse me," the door slid open again. "Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"Yes," Kodachi answered absently, her mind on other questions. "My snake ate one as we were boarding the train. I didn't know it belonged to someone. I'll gladly pay to replace it."

"Oh." Hermione said limply.

The snake hissed.

Kodachi sat up, arising out of her thoughty stupor. "For what it's worth, Shirousagi says it was delicious."

"You don't mean you talk to snakes, do you?" Hermione stood rooted to the spot.

"Sorry I took so long." Ron shoved his way into the compartment, incidentally bringing Hermione in with him because of the cramped quarters. "Oh sorry. Anyway, this boy named Neville stopped me to ask about his lost toad. Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers. So I can't talk."

"Who is Scabbers?" Kodachi inquired as politely as she could.

"He's Percy's old rat, he is, and he's useless. He hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl for being made prefect, so I got Scabbers. Now where is he?" He started looking around. "He's got to be around here somewhere."

Kodachi bit her tongue. "Uhm, yes, he is. But I'm afraid..." She trailed off, keeping to polite mode was harder to keep up than you'd think. Times like this she wanted to bounce crazily off of rooftops dispensing black rose petals and laughing maniacally. It was safer. You were always sure what your reactions to that would be.

"Go on. Where is he?" Ron prompted, stopping his search to ask.

All eyes tracked to Kodachi, Hermione included.

Hecate took a long sigh and let it out, plunging on ahead. "Well, I am sorry about the toad, but how was I to guess that someone would own a rat?" She patted a second lump in her pet serpent Shirousagi to the accompaniment of wide eyes from the rest of them. "I would like to pay to replace your pet, mister Weasely, if you would give me that chance."

"Cor! Blimey!" Ron stared at the snake. "You mean that thing ate him? Oh, wait a minute. You said you'd buy me a new one, right? Can I have an owl instead?"

The young girl gymnast sighed in relief this time. "Yes, mister Weasely, I should be delighted to buy you an owl for a pet."

"Well, that's alright then." He sat back comfortably, crossing his arms behind his head. "I think a barn owl, or maybe a hoot owl. Actually, what I'd really like is a great horned owl, if that's alright, that is?"

"I should be delighted, mister Weasely." Kodachi repeated. "To get you a great horned owl."

"Oh, call me Ron. Everybody does. You make me feel like my parents or something saying 'mister Weasely' like that. That's what strangers call my dad."

"Look, I don't mean to interrupt," Hermione interrupted. "But..."

"I think you should look at your snake. It's getting wider."

"Wider?"

All eyes tracked to the serpent in question. It was, indeed, swelling, though the muscles of the snake seemed to be fighting it, and the object in question, the second lump in the snake's gullet, didn't seem all that sure of what it was doing.

Wormtail, for his part, dealt with a situation both complex and confusing, and he wasn't entirely awake due to simple things like crushing pressure and lack of oxygen. It was more a 'this isn't right' feeling of a sleeper only vaguely aware of something like his bedroom catching on fire.

He may die, or he may wake. There's no guarantee of either.

Having passed himself off as his animal for simply years, Wormtail had become so used to being Scabbers the Rat that he had some very ingrained defenses against resuming his normal form.

Since virtually all he did in rat form was sleep, eat, and occupy space, it wasn't very hard for Kodachi's hungry boa to happen upon him, gently squeeze him from slumber to simple unconsciousness without waking him up and then the tasty snack slid straight down the gullet.

But something about this situation suggested to his oxygen-deprived mind that maybe something was off, and it was growing more serious by the moment. Serious enough, it was coming near to making the mage revert to human form.

Struggling to survive, torpid to begin with, and lazy from all those years of sloth, Wormtail's already-unconscious mind was battling against itself as much as outside pressures.


	7. When Rat was Man

Hogwarts Rose

Year 1

Chapter 6 : When a Rat was Man

Puck Silverbreeze

2005-08-16

General Disclaimer : This is a work of Fanfiction. No disrespect is made to the owners of the original works. Please do not sue me. I am not making any money from your property and am giving you free exposure. Author's disclaimer : I have a bad habit of using these symbols as crutches in my writings. I am trying to learn not to use them. As I become a better writer I hope to never use them again. Summary: AU Ranma 1.5 crossover. Kodachi Kuno goes to Hogwarts. Lily as a Daughter of Hecate. An Ancient House returns. Harry and Kodachi as siblings. Full Pureblood status for both. A forgotten Secret of the Granger Line revealed. Pairing : Harry/Hermione (future though clearly foretold), Kodachi/Unknown though maybe one of the Weasley Twins or Ron.

* * *

(Hogwarts) 

Minerva McGonagall came running up the stairs of the Headmaster office as soon as the guardian moved aside. She slammed the door open, "Albus, What does this mean?" She thrust the magically updating class list for the year at the Headmaster with a deep frown.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has been the HeadMaster of Hogwartz for over twenty years. He had known McGonagall since she was a talented student of Transfiguration back when he was the Professor. He had never seen her so upset even while she was his apprentice working toward her Mastery. "Minnie, calm down and tell me what happened? Did one of our children miss the train? Is there something wrong with Mr. Potter?"

Professor McGonagall stabs a name directly under Harry Potter's on the list. "That's the problem! How did two eleven year olds legally and magically binding get **MARRIED**?"

Dumbledore looked down at the list and smirked as he read, "Kodachi Hecate Potter." He nodded his head, "I am not sure how the twins found each other. But in many ways I am relieved that Miss. Potter found her way to the train and even better found her twin brother."

Professor McGonagall blinks and sputtered, "Brother? Twins? Lily had a daughter?" She stared at Albus, "What do you know old coot?"

Dumbledore looked up his eyes in full twinkle mode. "Kodachi was and is the only daughter of James and Lily Potter. The twin sister only minutes younger then our world's beloved savior. James had some Japanese Noble blood in him and named her Kodachi, a type of Japanese short blade sometimes called a Merchant Blade or Lady's Blade." Dumbledore waited a moment to watch McGonagall calm down slightly

McGonagall sighed and forced herself to calm down. "So they really are brother and sister? I thought she was the Last of the Hecate Line?"

Albus smiled, "Lily Potter was not as muggleborn as we believed. She was the Last of the Hecate's line and a daughter of the line of Black. Harry is by right the Lord Potter and Black. Since Sirus betrayed the Potters." He shaked his head softly, "I can't understand why he would betray James or his half sister."

McGonagall fell back into a chair, eyes wide in shock. "How?"

Dumbledore sighed softly, "Her mother was the last of the Hecate, and a squib. As for Lily, Regent Black raped her mother during one of the black sabbat's he frequented. There is only a few months between Sirus and Lily. Thought I am not sure how they found out. I know that they both knew they were half siblings. I also believe James found out while dating Lily."

McGonagall nodded, the news saddened the Professor for she had loved Lily as her own. She couldn't refute it. Sirus's father was known for leading the raids to gain entertainment for the Black Sabbats many Dark Wizards joined in before Voldemort came into power after the fall of Grindelwald. "I understand, but how did Miss Potter get from England to Japan?"

Albus nodded sadly, "That is easy, Bellatrix Black." He looked at his deputy, "She was there and kidnapped Kodachi after what happened to Voldemort."

McGonagall blinked then nodded, "She escaped to Japan, Married that Kuno Lunatic then came back here five years ago to lead the attack on the Longbottoms and stop the task force Frank and Alice were leading."

Dumbledore nodded, "We can only share the full story with the Potter Twins. But I think the teachers need to found out that Harry's twin has been found, especially Hagrid."

McGonagall nodded and smiled, "I will see to it presently, He will feel so much better knowing his memory was not at fault. I honestly don't remember Lily having twins but somehow Hagrid always contented that she did.

(Hogwarts Express)

Harry and Kodachi had spent an hour with Shirousagi until the bulge faded back to normal size. In the process Ron and Hermione learned that both Harry and Kodachi were ParselMouths.

"That's Bloody Freaky Harry!" exclaimed Ron, "I would keep it a secret, if you weren't the Boy-That-Lived, I would consider you a Dark Wizard. Only reason I am not freaking out on Kodachi is because she is your sister, mate."

Hermione nodded, "Yes I read about Parseltongue. It is considered a Dark Gift. I don't understand really why." She sighed and shook her head, "Although I am not surprised that both of you have it. I read in "Magical Gifts… So you are Magical But are you Magic?" that magical gifts run in families."

Ron shook his head, "Blimey Mental I tell you."

Then twins looked at each other. So far everything that has been said to them since Mrs. Weasely called Harry, Kodachi's brother seemed to support the fact that they were brother and sister, maybe twins even. The two nodded to each other and deep within Magic reacted to desire. Although the two did not know it yet themselves, their blood was the same blood and desire bound the twins closer then any would normally be. After playing games with their two new friends the twins leaned on eachother and fell into a deep trance state.

( Vision )

Harry and Kodachi opened their eyes to find themselves in a land of white mists. Suddenly they found themselves in a bear hug from a sobbing red headed woman with Harry's Emerald green eyes.

"Harry, Kody…" Lily Potter's spirit called as she hugged her twin children on the Spirit Plain. "You found each other after all this time. And going to Hogwarts too. Your father and I are so proud. Never forget we love you.

Harry and Kodachi blinked then hugged the woman back. "MAMA!", screamed the twins as they cried letting the pain of their separate pasts out and feeling the pain fade for the first time in their lives.

Half an hour later, the three had calmed down and Lily shared a secret with her children. "Harry, due to being Male and oldest you are the current though underage Lord Potter. Because my Half Brother, Sirus is unjustly imprisoned you are also the Lord Black." Lily looked at her daughter, "Because you are my daughter you hold a title that can only be held by a daughter of our line. You are truly Lady Hecate." She sighed, "You must learn about the laws of the wizarding world. I wish I was there to guide you but there isn't much we can do about it now." She hugged them tightly, "Find Dumbledore, he knows both your histories and can explain." Lily stepped back and bowed Japanese Style, "You really are the Head of the Family, Harry, my son. We are proud of you. Protect your Family and make it the Ancient and Beloved House Potter again." Turning to Kodachi, Lily hugged her close and whispered, "Train your brother in the Arts you know. Both of Battle and of Court, be for him the short sword that protects his flank from attack."

As Lily backed away and began to fade Kodachi called out, "I will Mother, We love you Mother".

( Hogwarts Express )

Harry and Kodachi jerked awake suddenly with a fading sob in stereo. The two almost fell to the floor in their jerky waking, it was only their inborn reflexes polished through the abusive training both had separately survived that kept the young lord and lady from landing on the floor. Without thinking each shoot out the foot against the back of the seat and used each other as a balance by unconsciously shifting their weight exactly counter point pressing their heads into the other's shoulder as they lay on their backs facing exactly opposite, each having their head on the shoulder of the other.

Hermione jerked forward as if to catch or try to keep the twins from falling. Once she was in motion some grace flowed in her action, marking her as not totally unskilled in one of the martial art styles. Even so her training was nowhere as rough as Bella's abusive version on Kodachi or the styleless skill abuse gave Harry. As Hermione's hands reached for the shoulders of Harry and Kodachi and she slid into a modified Horse Stance to anchor them, the twins reached unconsciously for Hermione their arms crossing each other so that in the end the three fell onto their feet in the middle of the cabin each in a similar instinctive stance. The twins locked arms warrior style across their bodies then their free arms locked warrior style with Hermione's outstretched arms. With a flare of auras and magical energy first a circle then a Triguetra glowing white light appeared around the three interlocked pre-teens as Ron watched in shock. And the three counterbalanced each other as they fell into another trance.

( Vision )

For the young Lord Potter and the two girls he was being balanced by time again froze and the cabin faded away leaving only the three of them in an area of glowing white mist. Where their arms interlocked a glowing light appeared and expanded to be a female spirit with red hair and glowing violet eyes. She was dressed in mideavl style for a high born lady. The spirit opened her mouth and spoke, "I know thee, Brother and Sister pair. I know thee Daughter of my mind. I do not know thy names but I know thee. Young Lord, Bairn of House Potter, truly named the House Griffindor-Ravenclaw. Young Lady Hecate, twin to the Lord. And thee beloved daughter of the Lost Squb Line. Thee have without thought or knowledge bound thee one to the other. Four houses of great power. Lord Griffindor-Ravenclaw, in this age called Potter. Lady Hecate, the heiress of Mother's blood. Lady Grandour, in this age called Granger, the squib daughter's line returned. This bonding was not meant to be yet. For House Potter and House Grandour are yet too young to handfast. But Magic's Will must be obeyed! So I bind Brother to Sister, Sister-in-Handfast to Sister-in-Handfast and Future Wife to Future Husband. The Lines of Raven and Griffin restored by rite of Magic. The Line of Hecate bound by blood forming the Next Great Line. Love and Protect each other children most beloved. Thee art the future of the world and the Light. So Spoke Rowena Ravenclaw Griffindor, Seer and Lady Mage.

As the spirit and the light fades magic binds Hermione to the twins. Power calls to Power and is answered. Bloodlines thought lost return and strengthened. And the future of foreshadowed. And for the first time in a thousand years a telepathic bond that can not be severed or interfered with was formed. A muggleborn learned she was not so muggleborn and three lonely souls found life long companions.

Harry looked at Hermione once the glowing died down, "Well, err, Hello, I guess we are new best friends huh?" In his mind he was way to young for whatever a handfast was, so he just made due with what he could accept.

Hermione blushed deeply for she knew what a handfast was and somewhere deep within was hoping that her future was with this cute, famous, messy haired boy, "I am a bookworm and sometimes bossy. But if you can accept that, then I will be your friend forever."

Kodachi giggled and shifted her weight causing other two to be pushed together. In her mind they were now engaged to each other on the honor of the first Matriarch of both line Potter and Granger. "My brother has a fiancée. I have a sister!" Kodachi teased as she bounced in place, happy to have a sister with which to be girls with.

As both Harry and Hermione blushed, Harry released Kodachi's hand to give her a soft push, "Grow up Kody. We just met sheesh." Harry unconsciously used his mother's nickname for her lost daughter and by releasing his twin allowed her to spin before releasing Hermione, which caused Hermione to lose her balance even in a horse stance and Harry to shift his weight to catch her against him. The breaking of the three-way grasp caused the circle and Triguetra to power down.

( Hogwarts Express )

Ron continued to stare in shock at the glowing circle around his new friends and truly hoped they would be okay. He was so confused that he didn't even start to get jealous. How could he be jealous if he had no clue what was happening. Suddenly the symbol and circle flared, blinding him. When he could see shapes again, all he had time to see was a shadow in a falling spin towards him. Without thinking instincts born of playing pickup quidditch at home caused the young red head to catch the giggling Kodachi as the light and sigil faded completely. Ron chuckled as he watched Harry catch Hermione.

Harry heard Ron's chuckle, which caused him to stop looking at Hermione and look towards his friend, "Oi, mate! That's my sister you are cuddling.", he teased.

Ron stuttered unable to form words as a Weasley blush over took his face and ears. Kodachi looked up at the blushing Wizard and playfully snuggled into him as she has seen older girls do, "Don't mind my brother. He is just touchy cause our clan Matriarch engaged him to her Heiress during that lightshow just now." Kodachi sat down next to Ron and tapped his jaw, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

Harry and Hermione blushed deep red and jumped apart but sat down together as friends on Harry's side of the cabin. Ron blinked, "Matriarch? Heiress?" This new information was enough to throw Ron out of his own embarrassment.

Kodachi nodded and smiled cutely, "Are the Weasley clan Pureblood?"

Ron nodded but looked at Kodachi confused, "I don't think Pureblood matters though. I am sure there are a lot of muggleborns that are worth more then most purebloods. I mean look at the Malfoys."

The door to the cabin slammed open and a silver blonde boy in expensive wizard robes appeared in the doorway flanked by two large boys that had the appearance of thugs and did not look as if they could have an independent thought to save their lives. "What are you saying about my family Weasel?", sneered Draco Malfoy. He looked around the cabin, "Let me guess, three mudbloods and a blood-traitor." As his eyes fell on Kodachi he leered, "It's a shame you are mudblood, I wouldn't mind getting into your sheets."

Ron snapped up to physically attack Malfoy when Kodachi put her hand on his arm. Her voice became quiet and deadly, "You know not of which you speak. The Weasleys are a noble and pureblood house. I am the Lady Hecate, as pure as thee. The other boy is my twin brother, Lord Potter himself. And his Lady seated beside him is the last heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw. Our blood be true, our hearts be noble. Can you say the same?" As Malfoy's jaw fell in shock, Kodachi waved her hand dismissively and in a commanding voice spoke in Japanese as her ki gathered in fulfillment of her will, "acchiike!"

Kodachi's magic strongly stirred and restored by her bonding to Harry and Hermione responded to her use of ki to strengthen her voice by obeying the spirit of the Japanese command, 'get away from me'. With a invisible flare of ki that the four friends felt Malfoy and his goons are pushed from the cabin as if a banishing charm was cast on them and then the door slammed closed of his own accord.

Ron, Harry and a still blushing Hermione, who had processed the way Kodachi had introduced her, stared at Kodachi in amazement. Suddenly Ron grinned and hugged the girl, "That was Bloody Marvelous, can you teach me that?" Harry and Hermione nodded as the added "Me Too.", in chorus.

Kodachi looked down and blushed, playing with her pony tail, "I think that was Ki and not magic like we will be learning at school. I can try but it takes years to learn. If you want we can start tomorrow."

Ron shrugged, "Looked like Wandless Magic to me. If this Ki does things like that, I want to learn." He then looked at Hermione, "Are you really Lady Ravenclaw?"

Hermione blushed and looked down, playing with the hem of her shirt. "I think so", she whispered. "That's what the spirit of Lady Rowena said when we did that weird light thing. She looked up shyly at Harry.

Harry misinterpreted the look slightly and nodded voicing his agreement, "That's what I heard too."

Ron nodded and smiled, "That means I am friends with three powerful heirs of Light Families. Wizard!" Suddenly he blushed and looked at the ground, "We are friends right?"

The two girls looked at Harry. Kodachi did so, because he was her older brother and unlike Tatewaki she actually respected Harry. Hermione looked toward Harry because even though she did not normally believe in fortune tellers, that was Rowena Ravenclaw, a founder of Hogwarts and known True Seer. Plus she could somehow feel that he was a good person and could sense a person's character. Harry noticed that both girls were waiting for him to answer, though he really couldn't think of why. He spoke in a clear voice, "Oh course Ron." The four new friends spent their time together and built a friendship that might just last the rest of their lives.

Hours later they stood together looking around the Great Hall of Hogwarts as the Sorting Hat sang its song.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.   
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unfraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;   
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Just as the song ended Shirousagi, who Kodachi was carrying got voliently sick and regurgitated a slimy but very much alive old rat that suddenly shifted into a human form and began to cough uncontrollably.

Severus Snape stared down at the balding man covered in digestive juices, "Bloody Hell, Black is innocent!" And Quirrell hissed in a voice not his own in shock, "Wormtail, you bloody fool." Though everyone by Snape who was beside him missed the words and only heard the hiss. Snape stumbled back a step and shook his head as if to clear it of an imagined voice.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick exclaimed, "Peter Pettigrew!" as one. Then almost as if it was a practiced move, trained through hours of work drew their wands and called out, "Petrificus Totalus, Silencio, Stupefy." The three spells one right after the other, spoken by three very powerful casters in chorus was almost enough to shock poor Wormtail dead, but almost only counts in horse shoes, muggle explosives and Ki blasts of certain future deziens of Nerima, Japan. Therefore on the floor of the Great Hall between the first years and the head table lay the body of a Body Bound, Silenced and Stunned, Peter Pettigrew, hero of the first war, thought dead, Deatheater, traitor, and framer of innocent dog animagi!


End file.
